uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Costume Crisis
Costume Crisis is the 6th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 110th episode overall of the series. This is the fourth Halloween episode of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa makes improvements to a kid's Halloween costume. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Chet Minor Characters *Belly Bag *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Frankenstein *Tiny Miracle *Angel Kid *Devil Kid *Bush Kid *Girl Dressed as Uncle Grandpa *Cop *Kids Dressed as Cop *Trick or Treaters *Dog Kid *Manager *Purple Monster Kid *Steven Universe Kid *Melvin's Babysitter *Riley's Dad *Austin *Old Lady *Jackie *Sandy *G-Dog *Kid Cousin *Nameless Boy in Turquoise Shirt *Isabella *Phillip *Nameless Lady in Fur Coat *Kid Dressed as Devil *Kid with Paper Bag *Pinocchio (Mentioned) Plot Uncle Grandpa is sleeping until the moon rises and he rises dressed as a vampire and is happy that it's Halloween night and he flies off. Uncle Grandpa is going through the gang's costumes as well as his costumes, he stops when he gets to Pizza Steve and he wonders why he doesn't have a costume, Uncle Grandpa explains to Pizza Steve that everyone dressed for the occasion and that in this country first you get the idea, then you get the costume, and then you get the candy. Pizza Steve claims that he is dressed and he reveals that he's wearing a pizza Steve costume and everyone is amazed. The door begins knocking and everyone freaks out at the first trick or treater, Uncle Grandpa wants to make sure that everything is perfect, he opens the door and everyone is blinded by the terrifying costume they're witnessing. The light dies down and it shows a kid wearing a shirt that says "Costume" and asks for candy, everyone gets disappointed and Uncle Grandpa gets mad that it's not even a costume, Chet says that it is a costume since it says it and he thought it was a good idea, Uncle Grandpa begins to yell at him saying that it's the most unoriginal, uncreative, unfunny costume ever. He explains that Halloween is sacred and it's an opportunity to escape their mundane lives, an opportunity to be something interesting for just a night, Halloween isn't just about candy and it's something bigger than that and it's about being something you're not. Uncle grandpa tells Chet not to worry as him and his pals can help him with his costume crisis, everyone left to go trick or treating, Chet tells Uncle Grandpa that he wants candy and wonders if he'll get any this Halloween, Uncle Grandpa has got just the thing for him though. Uncle Grandpa shows Chet the custom costume creator generator and guarantees Chet that he'll impress everyone with his costume and shoves him the machine, Uncle Grandpa transforms Chet into various costumes to find the right one. Uncle Grandpa asks Chet what he likes and he replies with candy, Uncle Grandpa then transforms Chet into a candy person and he loves it, Uncle Grandpa is happy to see Chet in the spirit and he gives him an empty pillow case to hold all the candy he's going to get from his awesome costume. He pushes Chet out the window in the back and tells him to have fun and get a lot of candy, and that he'll change him back when he's ready. Chet thanks him and he goes off. Uncle Grandpa dressed as Finn from Adventure Time opens the RV door and says IT'S CANDY TIME! and proceeds to throw candy to the kids. Chet is walking down the street wondering what kind of candy he'll get first, two kids walking down the same street sees Chet and one of them suggest to eat Chet and they both agree on it chase after Chet, the two kids following him vow to look for Chet and eat him, Chet wonders how if kids want to eat him then how will he eat any candy. A kid dressed as a bush grabs hold of Chet and he runs away, he hides behind a house and figures that the candy costume wasn't a good idea. Uncle Grandpa pops out from a window and thinks it's a cool idea, Chet is glad to see Uncle Grandpa and he tells him his dilemma about kids wanting to eat him and asks him to change him back. Uncle Grandpa tells Chet to lean in until it's revealed to be a girl dressed as Uncle Grandpa, Chet sees it and runs away. Chet runs up to a police officer telling him he's gotta help him, the police officer tells Chet that the safety of trick or treaters is his number one priority tonight, he then places a ticket on a car windshield. Chet asks the cop if he's not a kid that wants to eat him, the cop says that he's not a kid, rips off the costume and says he's two kids and Chet runs again. Chet runs to the RV and bangs on the window begging for Uncle Grandpa to change him back, Uncle Grandpa states that he's in a bit of a pickle, he ran out of candy and he's handing out costumes and as soon as he's done he'll change him back. A dog starts to chase Chet and questions that if dogs aren't supposed to eat chocolate, the dog is revealed to be a kid and wants to eat Chet. Chet runs into a school and places a "no dogs allowed" sign on the door. A judge for the costume contest sees Chet and tells him to hurry, Chet thinks it'll be fun and wants to know if there's a prize, the judge says that Chet is the prize and Chet really wants Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa gives away the custom costume creator generator and he can't believe that he ran out of candy and costumes. Uncle Grandpa figures that he should go get something to wear to find Chet, he looks in the RV and everything is gone except for Chet's costume shirt. At the costume contest, there are three kids to be chosen for the finalist and only one gets to eat the giant candy bar grand prize and before the judge can make the final decision, Uncle Grandpa walks in and wonders if that's Chet on stage and wonders why he's tied to a board. Chet wants Uncle Grandpa to change him back, the judge sees the shirt Uncle Grandpa wearing and thinks it to be the most original, creative, funniest costume he has ever seen and tells Uncle Grandpa that he won the grand prize, everyone else is jealous of Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa tells Chet that he was wrong about his original costume and sorry that he put him through that and that he can change him back. Chet thinks it's cool but he still didn't get any candy, Uncle Grandpa takes a chunk of Chet and presents it to him and says Happy Halloween! Trivia *This episode's quote is "My feet smells like cheese." *This is a fourth Halloween special, first is Afraid of the Dark, the second is Haunted RV, and the third is Fool Moon. *Uncle Grandpa wears his Chicken Man costume from The History of Wrestling. *Uncle Grandpa is wearing a Finn the Human Costume from the Cartoon Network show "Adventure Time". **Uncle Grandpa even presents the candy in Finn's fashion by saying "IT'S CANDY TIME!" instead of "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" *A list of all of Uncle Grandpa's costumes: **Vampire **Viking **Ladybug **Ghost **Chef **Construction Worker **Hot Dog **Cowboy **Clown **Football Player **Biker **Frankenstein **Chicken Man **Greek Philosopher **Finn the Human **Pickle **Underwear **Chet's Original Costume *"Morning" from "Peer Gynt" by Edvard Grieg plays when the moon rises. *Pizza Steve wearing a Pizza Steve costume could reference Moustache Cream, where he was wearing another costume about him. *Tiger's costume is based off the "Invisible Man". *Chet is probably the only slow child Uncle Grandpa has ever helped yet. *The top 40 songs could reference the "Now That's What I Call Music" series. *Chet's ape costume is a reference to King Kong. *There is a kid in the costume contest that wears a "Steven Universe" costume. **Another kid in Haunted RV can be seen with the same costume. *The angel and devil kids were a metaphor for the plot of them deciding to eat Chet or not. *The cop from Bezt Frends makes an appearance until it's found out it was kids dressed as him. *Chet's original costume shows originality and creativity to some people. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa changing costumes. **Chet wanting candy. **Someone standing in front of the American flag. **Kids exposing themselves and wanting to eat Chet. *Errors: **The dog kid's hair appears behind his mask before he takes it off. **It's unknown how Uncle Grandpa changes Chet back after the episode since he gave away the custom costume creator generator. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes